Hope & Faith
by LoisLane-Kent04
Summary: Lois and Clark decide they are ready to start a family, but will they have the family they have always wanted or does Fate have something else in mind for them?
1. Epilouge

Lois walked out of the bathroom with the timer in her hand. Clark stood up and walked over to his wife wrapping her in a hug. For over a year they this had become a monthly ritual…and for over a year it had ended in disappointment.

Lois had always been so regular and as soon as they started trying to get pregnant her period started playing hide and go seek. Every month on the day she should start Clark would run to the store and buy a test and they would sit anxiously awaiting the news hoping this time would be different, and every time it was negative.

"I really feel like this could be it," Clark said as he rocked Lois back and forth in his arms.

"Clark we agreed no more of that. We have to try not to get our hopes up. I mean, this may never happen," Lois said. She felt like a hypocrite for telling Clark not to get excited when she had secretly started thinking of names and ways to tell their family and friends they were having a baby. It was just that the look on Clark's face when they saw the negative results every month broke her heart.

"I am not getting my hopes up. I am just trying to be positive. How long has it been?"

"About a minute," Lois said looking at the time. After a few months of looking at the test before the maximum time was up, throwing it away and then convincing herself she needed to look again because it may have not been enough time, Los had learned to set a timer and leave the bathroom. Watching the stick not get a line in the right window was just to hard to watch.

Clark hoped that the test would be pregnant. He wanted nothing more than to start a family with Lois and he knew it meant a lot to her too. He knew that Lois would never regret their life together whether they had a baby or not, but he felt bad knowing that he was probably the reason they could not seem to get pregnant.

Jor-el had said that Lois would not have any additional risks carrying his child than she would have with any other man, but that the chance of them actually conceiving was not as good as it would be with another human for Lois or another Kryptonian for Clark.

Lois's stomach was turning and she felt like she might throw up. She hoped that was a good sign, but assumed it was probably just her nerves.

Lois and Clark had tried every trick their was to conceive a baby. Lois kept track of her cycle, checked her temperature every morning, practically stood on her head after her and Clark had made love, and even gave up caffeine. She exercised regularly and ate healthy, but nothing seemed to change anything.

As the timer finally went of Clark and Lois looked at each other as they stood up and walked into the bathroom hand in hand.

"You look," Lois said closing her eyes and squeezing Clark's hand tightly.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving a Light On

Clark's heart sank as he saw the results of the test. Lois could tell by the way his shoulders dropped that they were not expecting. She let go of Clark's hand and headed out of the bathroom.

"I am so sorry," Clark said pulling Lois back to him. Lois buried her head in his shoulder as she began to sob.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this, Clark," Lois said.

"If you want to stop trying, we can," Clark said as he brushed the hair from Lois's face. "There are other options." he said rocking her back and forth.

"I am not saying I give up, Clark, but this hurts so much," Lois felt so secure wrapped tightly in Clark's big arms. He had to be the most compassionate man on Earth. She wanted more than anything, for him to have a child to give some of that compassion to.

"I know. We can take a break. Maybe we just need a little more practice," he teased with a cheesy grin.

"Stop it," Lois said laughing as she smacked Clark in the chest. She loved that no matter how crappy she felt, Clark could make her laugh.

"I love you, Lois," Clark said. "And one day you are going to make an amazing mother. Whether you carry our child or we adopt, there will be no child more loved in the entire world."

"I love you too, Clark," Lois said smiling at her husband. "We should get to work. Those deadlines are not going to wait for us."

Clark followed Lois out of their apartment. He was glad they had work to keep them busy after they read the results every month.

"What are we doing for lunch?" Clark asked Lois as they sat down at their desks. They had just returned from a press conference at the Mayor's office and Clark was ready for some quiet time with his wife.

"I am having lunch with your mom. I don't know what you are doing," Lois said as she pulled her phone out to text Martha that she was on her way.

"I will come with you. I haven't had lunch with Mom in weeks," Clark said standing back up.

"Uh-huh. No this is a girls lunch date. No husbands or sons allowed. That eliminates you twice, Smallville."

"Lois, I wanted to spend some time with you. After this morning I-"

"I am fine, Clark. I was upset, but I realize it will happen if it is meant to happen. Now I need some girl talk. Why don't you call the guys and see what they are doing," Lois said as she left her husband standing alone in their office.

Lois hugged Martha as and they took their seats in the small café. The waitress greeted them and right away and brought them their drinks.

"I see I am still not a grandma," Martha said once they were alone.

Lois shook her head sadly. "How did you know?"

"Lois, I will know when it happens. I recognize the sadness in your eyes. I had that sadness in my eyes for too long not to recognize it in my daughter.

Lois smiled. It did not matter how many times Martha called her, her daughter she would never get tired of hearing it. There was something so special for her about having that bond with a woman she thought she had lost the chance for when her own mother died.

"How did you do it? Stand the disappointment time after time, I mean," Lois asked.

"It is hard. I don't think I ever got used to it. It was all worth the wait though, when Clark came into our lives, with those big blue eyes and that messy head of hair."

"Clark and I have sort of started talking about adopting. Well…hinted at it anyway and I actually want to adopt one day, even if we are able to have our own children. It just seems right with Clark being adopted and all, but…"

"You want a child of your own," Martha finished.

"I want a little Clark," Lois smiled. "I want a little boy or girl with those big blue eyes and that enormous heart. Clark has such amazing qualities his heart, his compassion, that huge charming grin are all reasons I fell in love with him."

"Lois, where did Clark get his big heart and that compassion?" Martha said. "Those are the same qualities that made me fall in love with in his father."

Lois smiled. Martha was right. Clark may not look much like Jonathan Kent, but he had a lot of his qualities.

"You always teach me something, Mom," Lois said

"That is my job," Martha smiled.

"There you are," Clark peeking out of the kitchen as Lois walked in the door. "You must have found a hot lead after I saw you last."

"I did," Lois said as she kicked her shoes off and joined her husband in the kitchen. "It turns out that source of mine that said the Mayor was in the know about the child slave ring that was busted a few weeks back, may not be as crazy as we thought," she said as he walked up behind Clark resting her head against his back as she hugged him from behind.

"Really?" Clark said.

"Yeah I got an anonymous tape of him talking about it today. It was definitely the mayor and he is says that they need to eliminate anyone that could tie him to it," Lois said. "Mmm…Turkey Tetrazzini"

"Lois you do realize that if you try to run this story you would be someone that needs to be eliminated," Clark said his voice full of concern.

"Don't start on my, Smallville. When have you ever known a threat to keep me from following a lead?" Lois asked as she stole a green bean from the cutting board Clark was preparing them on. She bit into it with a crunch.

"Lois, it is different now. We are trying to start a family," Clark said turning to face Lois.

"Trying be the key word," Lois said.

"Yes well you should start practicing restraint now," Clark said. "It is going to take a lot of practice for you to learn to say no to dangerous stories."

"You think that just because we have kids I am not going to go after the tough stories?" Lois laughed.

"Lois I am serious."

"Okay does that mean that once we have a little Clark or a mini me you are going to stop putting yourself in danger?" Lois asked raising an eyebrow.

Clark turned back to his green beans. "That is different."

"Why because you are the man?" Lois said in a deep mocking voice.

"Lois you know that is not why," Clark grumbled.

"No it is because you think you are invincible, but I have memories of pulling daggers from your heart, and applying pressure to your gunshot wounds that tells me you are not so impenetrable. This goes both ways."

"Lois-"

"Don't Lois me Mr. I knew when I decided I wanted to start a family with you that you could go off on one of your Justice League missions and never come home and you knew that I am a crime reporter that will do what needs to be done to get the truth on the front page of the paper," Lois said as she walked away from Clark to sit down at the table.

Clark finished cooking dinner in silence while Lois worked on her laptop. Neither one of spoke during their meal. Their after work fight was as much a part of their monthly routine as the pregnancy test. Both of them went to work feeling disappointed and came home agitated to the point where the smallest thing would set them off.

After dinner Lois started the dishes while Clark went to the fortress to change into his Superman gear. He appeared in the kitchen a moment later.

"I am going to go now. I will see you later," Clark said. He wanted to say more, but knew Lois was still angry with him.

"Okay," Lois said without turning around. She wanted him to stay and fight it out with her, but she knew he had his duties. As soon as she heard Clark gush out of the room she regretted letting him leave without a proper goodbye.

"Come back, Clark," she whispered and a second later her husband's arms were around her waist.

"You called," Clark said looking into her eyes.

"I am sorry I got so angry. I love you," Lois said kissing Clark's lips sweetly.

"I love you too," Clark said as he pulled back from her lips.

"Go on get out of here. I will leave a light on and keep the bed warm," Lois promised.

Clark kissed her forehead and disappeared. The only sign of him were the drapes that blew in the night breeze on the window he had flown out.

"Go save the world," Lois whispered as she closed the window and went back to work on her article.

Lois woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She looked around and realized she was still at the kitchen table with her laptop in front of her. Her face hurt from laying on the keyboard.

"Lo, it's me," Chloe's voice said from the other side of the door.

Lois stood up and stumbled to the door unlocking it and letting her cousin in.

"You are alive. I have tried calling you like five times," Chloe said as she came into the apartment.

"Sorry I must have dozed off. What's up?"

"Well the League intercepted a delivery of two children in the that child slave ring tonight," Chloe explained.

"What? They were busted two weeks ago," Lois said shocked as she sat down on her couch patting the seat next to her.

"Yes…well someone has some major connections because not only are the major players already out with no formal charges they are already back in business. Anyway the point is we have two little girls who are in need of a place to stay for the night. Superman has already contacted social services and they know the girls will be staying with his friends Lois and Clark for the night. A social worker will be here first thing in the morning to track down their parents or find a foster family for them.

"Um…okay," Lois said a little overwhelmed at the thought of having two traumatized little girls in her care with no warning.

Chloe hit the ear piece in her ear and spoke into it

"Bring them on up Jimmy," she said smiling.

Lois let out a gasp as a moment later to young girls stood in her doorway with Jimmy. The smallest one looked to be between five and six. She had dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. Her face was dirty and tear stained. She clutched the blanket she was holding tightly around her small form as she trembled.

The older girl, who appeared to Lois to be around eleven or twelve was also dirty, but she did not seem as frightened. She carried the blanket Chloe had given her folded up in her arms. Her eyes were big and bright blue and were staking out her home for the night. She had dark hair like her little sisters that was pulled back in a messy tangled ponytail.

"Hi girls," Lois said softly as she knelt in front of them. "My name is Lois what is yours?"

"I am Faith and this is my little sister Hope. If you show us to the bathroom I will help my sister get cleaned up and we will go to sleep and get out of your hair," the older girl said coldly.

"Faith you don't have to worry about being a bother. My husband and I love children," Lois said reaching out to touch the young girl, but she pulled away quickly.

"You like good kids from nice families. Not rejects like me and my sister. Nobody wants us," Faith said.

"I will show you to the bathroom, Chloe said taking the two girls to Lois and Clark's bathroom and returning a moment later.

"She seems so hurt," Lois said broken hearted by the young girls demeanor.

"It seems like she has had a rough life. She is very overprotective of her sister as well. Jimmy tried to pick her up and she bit his arm."

"You might have mentioned this before I agreed to take them in," Lois said a little worried about how she would handle them until Clark got home.

Once Chloe and Jimmy were gone Lois realized the girls would have nothing to put on after their baths besides their dirty clothes. She went to the closet and pulled out a couple of old t-shirts and took them to the bathroom door.

"Are you girls all right in there?" she asked knocking.

"Fine Lady. We are not going to steal your stuff and sneak out the window," Faith said her voice slightly muffled by the door.

Lois opened the door a crack and handed the two shirts in.

"I did not think you were. I thought you might want something clean to wear to bed," Lois offered.

Faith snatched the clothes from her without speaking.

"Please come home soon," Lois whispered as she walked into her kitchen turning on an pot of water. She picked her laptop up and put it into its carrier and sat three cups out on the table.

A moment later Lois looked up to find Hope watching her with her big dark eyes.

"Hi Hope," Lois said sitting down at the table. "I am making some hot chocolate. Do you like hot chocolate."

Hope nodded as a toothy grin spread across her face.

"Come here," Lois said patting the chair next to her.

That was all the encouragement Hope needed. She ran across the hardwood floor of the apartment the pitter patter of her feet making Lois smile.

The girl's smile was still wide with anticipation as she looked up at Lois.

"How old are you, Hope?" Lois asked.

"Five," the girl said with pride as if her age was a milestone in her life.

"Wow! You are such a big girl," Lois beamed patting the girl on the end of the nose with the pad of her index finger.

"Hope, I told you to stay in the bathroom," Faith scolded her sister as she came into the kitchen. "I am sorry she bothered you ma'am," Faith said grabbing her sister by the hand.

"Faith, your sister is not bothering me. She is going to have some hot chocolate with me. Would you like some?"

Faith looked at Lois and for a moment Lois could see the joy in her eyes. It was just a fleeting moment though, and it was gone again.

"No ma'am. I don't want to be a bother," Faith said.

"Actually, it would really help me if you would drink it. You see I have been trying to get rid of this chocolate powder for months now. There is a new white chocolate kind I want to buy, but my husband is one of those funny guys that thinks you should finish one box before you buy another. So will you help me drink it?" Lois asked smiling at the girl.

The girl nodded, but did not return Lois's smile. She only stared down at her feet.

"Have a seat, Faith," Lois said pointing to the chair next to her sister.

Lois made each child and herself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down next to them. They all quietly enjoying their hot chocolate. Once they were finished Lois pulled out the sofa bed and put fresh sheets and a comforter on it.

"Do you sleep with the light on or off?" Lois asked the girls.

They looked at each other and then at Lois confused.

"Is everything okay?" Lois asked. She hoped she had not done something wrong.

"Nobody ever gave us the choice," Faith said quietly.

"Well…since it is the first night in a new place I will leave the kitchen light on. That way it is not so much that it bothers you, but you can see where you are going if you need to get up."

Faith nodded at Lois and almost cracked a smile.

Lois pulled the blanket up over the girls and went to the kitchen to clean up the hot chocolate mess. Once she had the mess cleaned up Lois walked back through the living room and into her bedroom, turning the balcony light on for Clark and unlocking its door so he could get in.

Lois sat down in the rocking chair next to the doors and took her book from the table beside her she turned on the lamp and started to read. A moment later, Lois heard the pitter patter of little feet and once again Hope was standing across the room staring at her. This time though, she had a sleepy grin on her face.

"Come here," Lois said setting down the book.

The little girl ran across the room and climbed up into Lois's lap. She curled up against Lois laying her head on Lois's chest and curling her legs up under her. Lois pulled the throw blanket from the back of the chair and draped it over them. She held the little girl as she began to rock gently.

Clark smiled as he flew toward the lighted balcony high over Metropolis. Even with all of the excitement of the evening, Lois had not forgotten to leave a light on for him. Clark hovered over the balcony making a gentle landing. He looked in the window to find his wife fast asleep with a young girl curled up in her lap.

Clark's heart swelled at the sight. He could not remember a time when he had not wanted to come home to that very sight. His entire life he had wanted a family and it did not matter that the girl in his wife's arms was not theirs. It was then that he decided it was time to give serious consideration to adoption.


	3. Chapter 2: Her Girls

**Clark rolled over to find his wife curled up with the small child next to her. He could not help but feel a little emotional from the sight. It angered him that people could treat children the way Hope and her older sister the way they had been treated when there were people like him and Lois who would do anything to have such sweet children in their lives.**

**Clark climbed out of bed careful not to wake Lois or Hope. When he walked into the living room, Clark found Faith sitting up on the pull out bed. Her hair was standing up in all directions as she looked around.**

"**Hi," Clark said smiling as he sat down next to her. "You must be Faith. I am Clark."**

"**Where is my sister?" the girl asked almost panicked.**

"**She is sleeping with Lois. She is fine. Would you like to go check on her?" Clark asked recognizing the panicked need to protect in the young girls eyes. So many times, he had been plagued by the same need.**

**Faith nodded.**

**Clark stood up and led the way to the bedroom. Faith looked in at the young girl curled up next to Lois and half smiled before she turned around to face Clark.**

"**Thank you," she whispered.**

**Clark nodded and closed his bedroom door. **

"**Would you like to help me make breakfast?" **

"**Sure. I am a good housekeeper too. If you want me to do some chores to pay for us staying the night," the girl offered. **

"**Faith, you don't have to pay us for staying here. If you do not want to cook, you do not have to. I just thought you might enjoy helping."**

"**I would," Faith said still not letting her guard down too much.**

"**What do you and your sister like?" Clark asked as he opened the refrigerator**

"**We are not picky, Sir," Faith answered.**

"**First," Clark said picking the girl up and setting her on the counter so he could look her in the eye. "My name is Clark. I am much too young to be a sir," he smirked. "Second, I want you to pick anything you want for breakfast and that is what we will have."**

**Faith sat silent for moment thinking before she finally spoke again. "My mom used to always make us cinnamon rolls with icing on them."**

"**That sounds good," Clark said smiling as he went to work to gather the supplies they would need.**

"**So you said your mom used make these for you," Clark said looking at the girl, who was rolling the dough on the counter. "Where is she?"**

"**She died," the girl said in a matter of fact tone.**

"**I am sorry," Clark said sincerely.**

"**Don't be you did not kill her," Faith said coldly. **

**It broke Clark's heart to see the walls of protection the girl had already erected around her. She reminded him very much of a young Lois Lane. **

**Lois woke up to the aroma of something sweet baking and fresh coffee brewing. She smiled sleepily as her eyes eased open adjusting to the early morning light that poured into the room.**

**When her eyes finally adjusted, she found a pair of big brown eyes looking at her.**

"**Good morning, Hope," She smiled. "I think I smell breakfast. Let's go see what Clark is fixing us," Lois said as she stood up stretching her legs.**

**The girl clung to her hand as the walked out of the bedroom.**

**Lois could not help but smile at the sight she saw in her kitchen. It was something she had waited so long to see. **

**Clark was twirling around the kitchen with Faith standing on his feet. They were swaying to the sound of an old song playing on the radio and Faith was giggling. Lois guessed it had been a long time since the girl had been so carefree.**

"**Good morning," Lois said smiling as she walked into the kitchen hand in hand with Hope. **

**Faith jumped down from Clark's feet and her smile turned quickly to a frown. **

"**Don't stop on my account," Lois said. "If you dance with him it gives my feet a rest," Lois said flashing her warmest smile at the young girl.**

"**Morning," Clark said handing Lois a cup of coffee and kissing her on the forehead. "You must be hope," he said turning his attention to the little girl next to Lois.**

**Hope nodded.**

"**I am Clark. Your sister and I made cinnamon rolls for breakfast so I hope you are hungry."**

**After breakfast, Clark called the office to let them know he and Lois would not be in. Lois set the girls up in the living room watching TV. **

"**Faith told me their mother is dead," Clark said sadly looking at his wife as she sipped her coffee.**

"**I know what you are thinking, Clark," Lois said. She knew what he was thinking because she was thinking it to. "There is nothing I would love more than to give those girls a happy home."**

"**But…"**

"**We don't know if that is even an option and if it is there are extenuating circumstances to consider," Lois said.**

"**My identity?"**

"**Yes and they have been through a lot," Lois said worrying that she would not be able to mother a child that had emotional issues.**

"**All the more reason to give them a safe secure home."**

"**I say we discuss our options with the social worker, but not bring up adoption to the girls. I would hate to get their hopes up only to crush them again," Lois said.**

"**That is all I want," Clark beamed.**

"**Thank you two so much for keeping the girls overnight," Mrs. Jenkins, the city caseworker said as she sat down at Lois and Clark's kitchen table. **

"**It was our pleasure," Lois said with a smile as she sat down as well.**

"**Would you like a cup of coffee?" Clark offered.**

"**Please," Mrs. Jenkins said.**

"**The girls told us there mother passed away," Lois said as Mrs. Jenkins took some papers from her briefcase.**

"**She did. These poor girls have been through hell," Mrs. Jenkins admitted. "Their father killed their mother, and then when they came into our custody they were placed with a family that was mixed up with the child slavery ring that was just busted. I had no idea there was anything suspicious going on until Superman called me last night."**

"**Lois and I were hoping we could keep the girls here," Clark said as he handed Mrs. Jenkins her coffee.**

"**They seem to be warming up to us. Hope is very sweet. Faith, seems to have trust issues, but even she has warmed up to Clark," Lois explained.**

"**I think it is wonderful that you two would consider taking the girls, but I do not want you to be blindsided. Both girls have some very serious issues because of their past."**

"**I am going to be honest, Mrs. Jenkins. I fell in love with those girls in one night. I want to adopt them now, but I know that is illogical. We need to give them time to adjust to us and realize we are a forever home and make sure that this arrangement works for all of us before we get their hopes up. There is nothing you have in those files that is going to scare us off. Clark and I have both reported on the horrors that children like Hope and Faith have been through," Lois explained. She had told herself she had to be the level headed one because she knew that when Clark was around children all he could see was their innocence, but she could not deny that she felt a strong bond to the two little girls that were sitting quietly on her couch watching cartoons.**

"**Well, it is just a technicality, because you being friends of Superman's says a lot for your character, but we will have to do the standard background checks and such," Mrs. Jenkins explained. "Until everything goes through I am granting you temporary custody of the girls."**

"**Thank you so much," Clark said squeezing his wife's hand. **

**Lois smiled at him trying her best not to let the tears fall. She knew she should not be getting her hopes up, but she could feel her heart swelling as she sat at the table looking into the living room at the two girls…her two girls. **

"**I will need to talk to the girls about it though, but I am sure they will like the idea," Mrs. Jenkins explained.**

"**Hope, Faith, Lois and Clark would like you to stay here with them for a while. Would you like that?" Mrs. Jenkins asked.**

"**Yes!" Hope exclaimed jumping up from the couch and running to Lois. Lois picked Hope up kissing her on the forehead.**

"**What about you, Faith? Would you like to stay with Lois and Clark?" Mrs. Jenkins said.**

"**I will stay wherever Hope wants to be," Faith said without taking her eyes from the television.**

"**Do you like it here?" Mrs. Jenkins asked.**

"**Whatever. It will work until they decide they don't want us anymore," Faith answered.**

**Lois and Clark shared a sad look. Lois's heart broke for the young girl. She wanted to scoop the girl up and tell her everything had changed that never again would she feel the pain she had endured. She knew she could not promise she would never be in pain again and the girl was smart enough to know a false promise when she heard one.**

**Lois opened the refrigerator and suddenly realized they nothing to eat. **

"**I was thinking we could go out to lunch and take the girls shopping. If they are going stay here, we need to turn the guest room into a bedroom for them. They need some clothes and a few toys and games," Clark said wrapping Lois in his arms.**

"**That sounds good," Lois smiled. "We should probably get some groceries while we are out."**


End file.
